


would you like to see?

by peachydeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinda, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Sub John Deacon, Verbal Humiliation, again that's just mentioned, if you hadn't realized that from the other tags, it's nothing crazy like the fic is mainly based around the spanking/choking things, like sexy punishment, like there's mentions of john wearing the reader's panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: john acts up, hoping to get punished, and he certainly gets what he wants.





	would you like to see?

**Author's Note:**

> for more of my writing, follow my tumblr @get-on-your-bikes-and-ride
> 
> i know the marking on this fic says f/m but that's just because of the implication that a female partner would be regularly wearing panties over a male or non-binary partner but again please don't let that deter you from reading at all :)

“John, sweet boy, can you come here?”

You stand planted in front of your shared bed, where a pair of your panties lay, soiled with John’s cum on the inside of them. That meant two things.

1\. He wore your panties and it turned him on so much he came in them

and

2\. He left them out for you to see.

John is not an especially messy person. Things are usually kept very tidy in your house, aside from his “practice room”, which doubled as the laundry room. There were usually sheets and folders full of lyrics laying around, but you didn’t mind. He did the laundry anyways.

Sometimes he doesn’t pick up after himself very well when he’s tired, but he’s been filled with boundless energy recently. Of course he would have enough will power to clean up after himself this time.

The point is, the panties are there and they are very clearly there on purpose.

You hear John’s footsteps approaching, and then the door creaks open. The happy, dopey look he typically has post-practice (so long as it wasn’t something too frustrating) immediately drops as he sees you standing there, arms folded, feet planted firmly, your face blank except for a slight glare and your eyebrows furrowed.

“Let’s talk about these, shall we?” You pick up the panties with a hooked pointer finger and hold them up.

John’s breath catches in his throat. “I… I just–“

“Just what, John? Just had to cum in my panties? Like a slut?”

He whines high in his throat. “No, I just… God, ‘m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

His voice is high, his doe eyes shining and teary already, and you almost fall for it.

You know him well enough not to.

“You came in my panties, sweet boy. Ruined a perfectly good pair of my underwear,” you coo, your voice soft and sweet. He looks back at you, his pupils blown wide. He opens his mouth, but you continue.

“And then you left them out for me to find. Like a whore. You knew I was going to find them, and you left them here, deliberately.”

John is still looking at you with wide, innocent eyes. He opens his mouth again, but this time it doesn’t seem like he’s trying to say something. It’s almost as though he’s parting his pretty pink lips as a sort of plea. He lets out a stuttery exhale.

“So tell me, sweet boy. Did you want something to happen?” Your voice is lower than usual, contrasting with his high pitched one that comes out when he’s needy.

“Wanted you to punish me,” he admits, his eyes cast toward the floor.

“Yeah? What did you want exactly?”

“Wanted you to hit me, and– and hurt me… Choke me…” His voice gets quieter with every word, but you still hear him. You raise an eyebrow and step towards him.

“Then get undressed.”

John follows your orders quickly. His jeans and boxers hit the floor and he strips off his shirt quickly afterward. He looks at you hopefully. You sit on the edge of the bed and gesture to your lap.

He quickly bends over your lap.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” you tell him in a soft, gentle voice. He nods quickly.

You raise your hand up and bring it down onto his ass. The sound of your palm on his ass fills the room and John whines high in his throat. He clenches the sheets between his fists and you bring your hand down again. Another whine escapes his lips. He ruts into your lap a little, but it doesn’t bother you. He’s taking his punishment like a good boy so far.

You continue to hit him, little whines rising from his lips with every slap. Your handprint begins to show up on his ass quickly, blooming pretty and red against his skin. John continues to rut in your lap every so often, breathy moans leaving his lips as he does so.

“Come on, baby, last 5. Count them for me, okay?” you tut softly. He nods. You bring your hand down on his ass.

“Five.” His voice is high and breathy. You being your hand to his ass again.

“Four.” He ruts into your lap several times, seeming to forget to hold his hips still. You hit him again.

“Three,” he moans. The last two are quick, one after the other without a pause between them.

“Two, one,” he breaths out. You tap his thigh gently, giving him a moment to recover.

“Lay on your back when you feel okay,” you instruct. He does as he’s been asked straight away, his cock flushed pink and leaking against his stomach. You straddle him at the top of his thighs, just below his hips. His breath catches in his throat as you wrap your hand around his cock. You begin to jerk him off slowly. His hips stay on the bed, which surprises you. Usually John has trouble keeping from fucking into your fist. It seems like he’s trying to avoid misbehaving even more, being a good boy just for you.

You lean forward, placing your free hand at the base of his neck, right over his collarbone, as you continue to jerk him off at a slow, easy pace. His breathing stutters and a small whine escapes his throat again.

“You want me to choke you, sweet boy?” you ask gently, and he nods quickly.

You place your hand around his throat and squeeze tightly. His eyes fall closed and finally, he rocks his hips up into your hand. You pick up the pace with the fist that’s wrapped around his cock. He lets out a long, drawn-out moan that sounds strangled from your hand around his throat.

His mouth drops open and you quickly release your hand from his throat, worried he needs to use his safeword. He breathes hard for a moment before huffing out, “I’m gonna cum, please, please, choke me, make me cum…”

His string of incoherent babbles and begging comes to a close as you wrap your hand around his throat again, squeezing tighter than before and speeding up the hand on his cock as well. He fucks his hips up rapidly into your fist and lets out a final right groan before cumming on your fist.

You quickly remove your hand from his throat and your other one from his cock.

“My ass hurts,” he pants rapidly.

“Maybe think about that next time you wanna cum in my panties.”


End file.
